Biography of Kai
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Kai has a biography written about him, by King. Told in King's point of view. Is a yaoi but should be slight. Chapter 1 is up first chapter is actually intro, 2 is chapter 1
1. Intro and Thanks

Biography of Kai

Introduction

Being the writer of this has allowed me to get an in-depth look at my partner. Unlike other biography's which are written by a stranger; this is written by someone closer, a friend and confidant.

Kai Hawati's story is distinguished; it's unlike any other that has been created. He can be stubborn, cold hearted and cruel, but that's how he's survived. The tale begins in Russia, but it won't end until Kai say's so.

Before I continue, I would like to thank the following;

Rei - For being an honest critic and encouraging me to continue.

Kenny - For letting me borrow your lap top.

Dizzira - For being a caring critic and letting me watch Kai's first bey battles.

Tala - For informing me what went on in Russia, when Kai couldn't remember.

Mr Dickinson - For letting Kai become a Blade Breaker.

And finally Max - For letting me get high on your sweets when ever I felt low.

Also a thank you to Kai; who told me his story, which I will now share with everyone else, with his say so.


	2. Being Alive

Chapter 1

The Start

I am typing away when Kai enters the room.

"What are you doing?" He asked me, like he doesn't know.

"I'm doing your book," I replied, slightly annoyed.

"I know. But it's one in the morning," Kai pointed out.

Well, I guess I shouldn't be annoyed. But I go and look at him, he's in the shadows.

XOX

Kai Hiwatari, Master Blader, World Champion Beyblader, or wet blanket as Tyson has called him, is trying to study for an exam.

"King, what the hell am I doing this for?"

I'm used to this, bur I can't help thinking; Oh God.........

I don't think he's bluffing, he might decide to give up, or fail or forget something, or even batter someone. I do not want his reputation in tatters.

"You need a back up plan,"

I saw him nod at me, and went back to his books. I leave him alone; it's his time to study hard and to triumph over the people who made his life seem worthless -m Boris, Voltaire, Alan, his father. I know its Kai's father he is trying to slay.

Ironically, Kai's earliest memory is one of hating books. His mother tried to get him in bed and read a children's book, Kai began to cry and his mother would sing to him instead.

His mother, Isla, was half Japanese and half Scottish. She meet Alan Hiwatari in Japan, it was their jobs that got them together. Alan worked for Voltaire, his father, while Isla worked in the army. Kai has no idea how the two fell in love, or married, since he is sure his Grandfather Voltaire must have tried to stop it in any means he could; all Kai knows is that his father left the job Voltaire gave him to do another job for less money.

Alan was not from Japan originally, he was born in Russia and was raised there until he was ten years old, when his father, Voltaire, decided to expand with another company. Needless to say, Alan and Voltaire were hardly close, Voltaire had never hugged his son ever! Though he did hold Alan when he was born, that was about it. Like Kai, Alan was forced to see the world as it was, cruel and harsh, leading him to become cruel and cold, and calculating. But, unlike Kai, Alan was also raised with his mother, who was in his life more often than Voltaire, who always managed to make him see the world in a different light. Voltaire was usually away from home and so Alan's mother would always be able to break through her son's cold exterior.

Though, in the end, Alan had to leave home early, because his father managed to get him a job, for his company, and therefore, Voltaire had complete control over Alan, and managed to change him often into this cold hearted man. Alan's mother managed to get him to leave home; therefore Alan didn't have his father around him 24/7.

Compared to Kai, Alan had it lucky. He had a mother who managed to protect him, even if his father was a bastard to him. One of his parent's loved him for who he was.

When Alan met Isla, they were in Japan, and it was by accident. Apparently, from what Kai remembers, they actually crashed into each other. Isla was just looking around, doing a 'tourist routine', while Alan was getting some food for his flat. Whoever was in the wrong is a mystery, Kai say's that his father was too nice for his own good, as he took Isla out for dinner as an apology. And about a year or so later, Kai was conceived.

There was a problem though, Isla wanted to go back to the country of her birth, Scotland, while Alan was happy to stay in Japan. However, Isla won. Kai was born on the Isle of Skye; it was a home delivery, from what his grandmother told him.

Kai never got to know his birth place at all, for when he was one year old he was taken back to Japan, due to his father's job. However, this would prove to be a mistake for all concerned, seeing as Voltaire had found out about his new grandson.

XOXOX

I noticed that Kai was standing behind me, not directly, but still, he could see the screen.

"Geez......." Was all Kai muttered to himself.

"What?" I asked, I don't like getting things wrong, and I like to be told if I do get something wrong, especially about this.

"Nothing, don't go into detail about my parent's though do you?" Kai asked me, wearing his famous smirk.

"You don't know much about them before you were born! And I can't asked your Grandmother," I pointed out, though Kai winced when I brought his Gran into the conversation, but he hid it as quickly as it came.

His Grandmother is the person I feel sorry for the most, though I respect her too.

She married Voltaire because it was set up by her family, and at that time, Voltaire was not the power mad man that we all know and despise now. He was a gentleman, but over the years, due to his job, he became more interested in money and power. And so he became cruel and distant to his wife, whom he shared everything with. At this point she became pregnant with Alan, and Voltaire of old was gone, this cold and cruel man took over. In the end, Alan was what she focused on, to help him escape Voltaire's 'vision'. Until Alan left, she did everything in her power to protect him from becoming just like his father.

She couldn't protect herself.

Kai remembers that his Gran was taken away by some doctor's, because she was not 'stable'. Kai knew that his Gran got confused, she kept calling him 'Alan', and used to break plates, then cut herself, muttering that she should not be so careless, but in a male voice.

"She got the electrical shock treatment, for what good it did," Kai says bitterly.

She was the only decent grandparent he had, and the only one who could protect him from Voltaire. Isla's parents lived too far away to help Kai, and when he was six years old, Voltaire had him under his control.

"Why did your Gran go mad? How come nothing bad has happened to you?" I asked Kai, it was a question that plagued me; and the rest of the Blade Breakers, though we were too polite to ask, and we all had fun gagging Tyson, but now it was starting to annoy me, like a name you know but can't remember.

"Because Gran was on her own, I was in the abbey; I had other kid's experiencing the same thing as me. I wasn't worse off than the others, but I wasn't any better than them either. That's how we survived, it didn't seem that something bad was happening to us," Kai shrugs when he says that, he dislikes having to talk about his Grandmother, though he see's her, she is not the same woman he knew all those years ago.

"Out of them all, I'd say you faired better," I informed him, and he just smirked slightly.

"That's because I knocked myself out," He informs me.

XOXOX

Kai, at that time, had a child-like innocence about him when he was brought to the abbey, and when he saw this particular blade, he wanted it, and he knew he could control its power. Though he agrees now that sneaking down to use it wasn't the best way to do it. Even if he got out of the abbey.

"It has to be the most idiotic thing I have ever done," Kai told me with a slight nod.

"Really?" I raise an eye brow; I could list some other idiotic things.

"You realise that I destroyed part of the abbey by trying to control Black Dranzer?" Kai asked me, like I need to remember! Dizzi showed me everything and told me everything, while Kenny repeated everything his lap top said.

"I know that! But, if you think about it, you'd have been a slave for your Grandfather, and you not," I pointed out.

"Another idiotic thing is joining Tyson in the Blade Breaker's," Kai continued, and I have to agree with him. Tyson wears extremely bright clothes, so bright he should have a warning before he enters a room to let people know that they need to put their sunglasses on.

"Kai?" I decided to ask the question; "Are you okay with me doing this?"

"Yea, why shouldn't I be?" Kai asked me, and I was taken aback, I figured he'd give me a one word answer, like he normally does.

"You're normally very, private," I pointed out and he laughed.

"They don't know anything about me, and rather than have idiot's come up to me and ask me questions that I won't answer, I'm letting you write it for me,"

Isn't he sweet?

No.......... Wait, that's not right!

"Pardon?" I asked and Kai just looked at me as if I'm dense. I may very well be dense, as I haven't had the same schooling as most, but give me a break, I do know things!

"I care about you, and you're the best one to write about me," Kai told me, placing his hand on my dark one; "That, and no one else knows as much as you do,"

I think that's a compliment..........


End file.
